


Super Robin Sandwich

by Misha Berry (MishaDerps)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishaDerps/pseuds/Misha%20Berry
Summary: When Kon drops in from a time portal, things get perfectly crowded for Tim and Conner. (Basically it’s porn).





	Super Robin Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a commission from the wonderful [guerrahilarante](http://guerrahilarante.tumblr.com) on tumblr and I was overcome with a MIGHTY NEED to write porn of it. I am really out of practice writing porn though, so apologies in advance.
> 
> You can see the art [here](https://mishaberrywrites.tumblr.com/post/169313464820/super-robin-sandwich-nsfw). VERY NSFW!!!!!

“Is this a good idea?” Conner asked, even as he pulled away Tim’s utility belt, discarding it to the corner of the room.

“You want to start asking questions  _ now _ ?” Tim hummed, leaning back into Conner’s chest as Kon pushed his uniform shirt up to expose his chest.

At this point in their lives, time travel shenanigans were nothing new to any of them. It seemed like every other week someone or something was flung around in time and space and wreaking havoc on timelines left and right. So when a second Kon dropped practically in their laps one day, they prepared for something nasty to follow.

However, it was determined that this particular flavour of time travel was mostly harmless. Kon would return to his own time in a matter of days with no memory of having travelled to the future. Conner and Tim had decided to let Kon (as they were calling him so they could differentiate between the two Superboys) stay with them, one thing led to another, and now they were here.

‘Here’ was the bedroom, where Conner, Tim, and Kon were crowded together, already a tangle of limbs and heated flesh. It had all started when Tim, curious as ever, picked up Kon’s leather jacket and slipped it on over his uniform, only to discover that it fit pretty well. He’d also discovered that both Conner and Kon had a bit of a kink when it came to him wearing The Jacket. So now Tim was sandwiched between the two of them, Kon leaning down to kiss him and run his hands over Tim’s chest while Conner pressed against his back, sucking marks into his neck and grinding into Tim’s ass.

“Right, yeah, no more questions,” Conner said, gripping Tim’s hips and pulling him back a little so he could grind a little harder. His fingers slipped a little on the slick body armor of his pants, but Tim was pressing his ass back into Conner anyway.

Tim hummed and wrapped his arms around Kon’s neck, licking his way into his mouth. Kon was much clumsier that Conner, too eager and less sure of himself, and Tim found himself taking the lead. Tim ran his hands through Kon’s curly hair, fingertips scraping over the stubby hairs where Kon had shaved his head. Kon didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands, skittering them up and down Tim’s chest.

Tim pulled away and giggled, “That tickles,” he breathed out.

“Sorry,” Kon mumbled against Tim’s skin. He’d tried his usually bravado at first, when they’d first come up with the idea, but now it was obvious he was a little out of his depth.

Tim laughed and pulled Kon closer, “Relax, we got this,” he said.

“Listen to Tim,” Conner said, coming up from sucking another mark on Tim’s neck, “Saves a lot of time and makes everything easier.”

“Damn right.” Tim grinned and reached one hand back to thread through Conner’s hair. Maybe he could convince him to go back to the old style somehow.

Kon huffed, “Yeah, but you’re way cooler about it than Rob is. He’s so bossy.”

“Oh man kid,” Conner grinned wide, “You’re about to discover some  _ things _ .”

Kon raised an eyebrow in challenge, but Tim met him halfway, “Strip me,” he ordered.

Kon’s face flushed even redder than it had before. Almost immediately his hands went out to fiddle with the front of Tim’s pants, trying to make sense of the complex clasps that held it all together. It took a little bit of trial and error, but finally he managed to get Tim’s pants undone and slid them down his legs, his specialized underwear and jock following quickly.

Tim smiled and stepped out of his clothing, “Good, now get the lube from the drawer.”

Kon went to do as asked and Conner got a wicked idea, “Hey, can we try something?”

“What did you have in mind?” Tim asked. Conner leaned down and whispered something into Tim’s ear, too low and fast for Kon to hear it.

“It’s up to you,” Conner said, wrapping his thick arms around around Tim’s middle, “It’s your ass on the line after all.”

Tim rolled his eyes, elbowing Conner for the lame pun, “It’s going to take some work,” he said.

“What are we talking about?” Kon asked, returning with the lube. Conner plucked it from his hands and looked to Tim expectantly.

Tim seemed to consider it (whatever ‘it’ was) for a minute, “Fine, but if this goes wrong, I blame you in advance.”

“Conditions accepted,” Conner said, smiling brightly. He popped the cap off the lube and coated his fingers.

“Wait, hold on,” Tim said, and he put his hand on Kon’s chest and pushed him backwards a few steps until he bumped against the bed, “Sit,” he ordered.

Kon sat down on the bed and looked up at Tim almost in awe. Tim got down on his knees and worked open Kon’s pants, pulling his thick cock from his underwear. Kon’s face went even redder, if that were possible.

Conner chuckled and knelt down behind Tim, one hand splaying across his lower back as his lubed up fingers circled Tim’s hole. Tim let out a moan and bent to take Kon’s dick into his mouth, making Kon groan loudly.

“Holy shit,” Kon panted out, leaning back and trying to keep his hips still.

“He’s good at this, huh?” Conner said, pressing a finger into Tim’s hole, thrusting it slowly, “Just relax and let him work.”

Tim hummed around Kon’s dick and pushed his ass back into Conner’s fingers.  _ I’m not delicate, you can go faster than that _ , he seemed to say with his body language. Conner thrusted his finger a little faster, adding a second and starting to stretch him open.

Kon panted and clenched his hands in the sheets as Tim worked his cock. He licked at the tip and jerked the shaft for a minute or two (what even was time, Kon couldn’t remember), then duked down and took as much as he could into his mouth,  _ down his throat _ .

“Oh fuck,” Kon gasped, one hand fluttering uselessly at the back of Tim’s head, not know if he should grab on or leave him be.

Tim hummed as best he could, the vibrations making Kon jerk his hips a little. Tim pulled back so he wouldn't get choked, mouthing along the underside of the shaft, one hand massaging Kon’s balls. At the same time, Conner was busy sliding a third finger into him, slowing a little now as he was stretched even further.

Conner licked his lips as he watched Tim, “Babe, you’re always so hot when you suck my dick,” he said, pushing his fingers in deeper. Tim groaned and pushed his hips back a little, eager for more. Conner gave a wicked smile and bent to lap around his fingers at Tim’s stretched rim.

“Oh!” Tim gasped, taking his mouth of Kon for a second, panting a little as Conner teased him.

“Shit, you guys don't mess around,” Kon said as Tim gasped into his thigh for a minute before resuming treating Kon’s dick like a delicious treat.

Conner hummed and pressed his tongue in as deep as it would go, before pulling back and removing his fingers, “I think that’s as good as it’s going to get with fingers.”

Tim pulled off Kon’s dick again and got to his feet, Kon following shortly behind, his legs feeling a little like jelly. Conner grinned at Kon over Tim’s shoulder and grabbed hold of Tim, lifting him up with one thick arm around his midsection and the other pulling his knee up, exposing his wet and stretched out hole. Tim hummed and leaned back, laying his head back on Conner’s shoulder and canting his hips up.

“Grab the lube and slick up,” Tim ordered, turning his head to kiss at Conner’s jaw. It took Kon a second to realize that the order was directed at him.

Kon scrambled for the lube and poured a generous amount over his cock, hissing at the cool sensation over his heated flesh. He gave himself a few jerks to coat the slick over himself and stepped towards Tim. Tim spread his legs invitingly, and Kon took that as the go-ahead to press into his entrance.

“Oh fuck,” Kon groaned, trying not to slam straight in. He knew Tim was way more experienced at this, but he was still a human and wouldn't hold up under the brute force of a half Kryptonian, let alone two of them.

“Go slow,” Conner said, watching the two of them with something close to rapture, “Just take it slow for a few minutes.”

Tim groaned as he was filled. His chest heaved slightly and he lifted the leg Conner wasn’t holding to brace it against Kon’s hip. He slid a little on Kon’s uniform and Kon’s hand went out to stop him from falling, wrapping around his ankle and pulling him back up. Conner stepped closer so Tim wasn't folded as weirdly between them, using his TTK to help keep him from sliding down.

Kon thrusted slowly, just as he was told, even though his brain was begging him to speed up, to pound into the exquisit warmth of Tim’s body and bring them both crashing towards completion. Kon figured Tim and Conner knew what they were doing though, so he slowly fucked into Tim at an almost relaxing pace.

Tim moaned, letting himself just be held there and gently fucked, letting the sensation of being filled over and over wash over him. He shivered as Kon brushed against a sensitive spot, probably completely by accident.

“Ready?” Conner whispered into Tim’s ear, unable to stand it anymore. Watching Tim get fucked by himself was too much for him to take, he had to get some sort of friction on his dick or he was going to explode.

“Fuck, yes,” Tim groaned, keeping himself as relaxed as possible. If he tensed up during the next step, no one was going to have fun.

Conner retrieved the lube with his TTK and quickly undid his fly, fishing his cock out and slicking it quickly. With one last wicked grin at Kon, he pressed the tip to Tim’s already stuffed entrance and pushed in next to Kon.

“Oh fuck!” Tim yelped, arching his back, one hand reaching behind him to grip Conner’s hips as he bottomed out inside of him, “Oh god, it’s so much.”

“You good babe?” Conner panted into his ear, trying really hard not to thrust into Tim yet. As it were, Kon’s hips gave slightly aborted thrusts every minute or two, unable to help it.

Tim gasped for another minute, trying to get his bearings. He was so full, it felt like his brains were being scrambled through his ass, “Please,” he begged, “Fuck me.”

Who were two Superboys to deny  _ that _ request?

Conner set the pace and Kon followed, slightly off-beat, but the friction only made everything more intense. Tim moaned and let himself fall back against Conner, barely able to do more than be along for the ride at this point. Kon could hardly believe he was a part of this, watching Tim’s beautiful skin, scarred and pale, flush bright pink as they worked themselves higher.

Overcome with a desire to drown himself in everything Tim Tim  _ Tim _ , Kon bent forward and licked and kissed at Tim’s chest, tongue flicking over scars and leaving red marks wherever he could reach. He got one hand on Tim’s ass and spread him a little further, lube and precome and sweat making him fingers slide across the fleshy globe. Tim moaned and bucked his hips, not sure what he was doing but  _ fuck _ he needed more.

Tim felt so fucking  _ full _ , so stretched and utterly used that he could barely form a coherent thought. Kon licked over his nipple and he moaned loudly, making Kon stop and pay more attention to the sensitive bud. He licked and kissed and sucked, making Tim shiver and clench. Conner and Kon both groaned, Kon sinking his teeth into Tim’s chest.

“W-wait,” Tim gulped, bringing his hand up from Conner’s hip to his arm still wrapped around his stomach, the other finding Kon’s wrist and gripping tightly, “I’m so full,” he babbled.

“Gonna come babe?” Conner breathed into his neck, “Fuck, yeah, come for us babe. Fuck you're so good for us.”

Kon couldn't take it, it was too much for him. A few more erratic thrusts and he came, spilling into Tim with a full body convulsion, biting down hard on Tim’s nipple, nearly hard enough to draw blood. Conner slowed a little so he could catch his breath.

“Damn kid, you lasted longer than I thought you would,” Conner said, starting to thrust into Tim again, “I’m impressed.”

“Thanks,” Kon said, unable to process anything right now. His softened cock slid out of Tim’s thoroughly abused hole and he stood there awkwardly for a minute, unsure of what to do next.

Something hit the backs of his knees and startled him. He was gently but firmly pushed down onto his knees by an invisible force. There was a nudge at the back of Kon’s head, pushing him towards Tim’s cock, now bouncing practically in his face, and Kon figured out that it was Conner, using his TTK to direct him.

Another nudge at the back of his head and Kon figured to just go with it. He grabbed Tim’s flushed and leaking dick and licked the tip, causing Tim to cry out above him, oversensitive and so close to the edge. Kon ducked forward and took Tim into his mouth, sucking gently and bobbing his head. He wasn't so good at this yet, but he tried to emulate what Tim had done to him earlier.

Tim gave no warning, couldn’t give any warning, he was too far gone. He came so hard he was fairly certain that he blacked out for a minute, his body twitching helplessly and the breath punched from his lungs. Kon choked a little on the sudden taste of cum in his mouth, pulling back as the follow spurts landed on his cheek and chin, even across his nose.

Conner wrapped Tim up in his TTK and pounded into him, chasing his own pleasure. It didn't take long for him to get to the edge, and he spilled into Tim’s ass after only a few more thrusts. Cum leaked passed Tim’s rim and ran down onto Conner’s balls before dripping to the floor in an obscene puddle.

Slowly, Conner walked him and Tim to the bed and gently laid Tim down, pulling out with a shiver. Tim hardly had the energy to flinch he was so fucked out, and let himself be manhandled.

“Damn Tim, you’re a mess,” Conner said breathlessly, watching cum drool out of Tim’s puffy red pucker. Kryptonians—or at least half Kryptonians, Conner had never asked Clark about it—came a lot more than humans did, and having one load up the ass could make a pretty sizable mess, let alone two.

Kon dragged himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, eagerly drinking up the sight of Tim so thoroughly debauched. Without really thinking about it, he reached out and swiped his thumb through the mess. Tim moaned and shivered, so hypersensitive that it almost hurt.

Conner swatted his hand away, “Leave him be, shit,” he said, “Way too exhausted for any of that nonsense.” He stood up and started walking to the bathroom, “Just lay down and cuddle him for a bit. I’ll be right back.”

Kon huffed, indignant, but did as he was told, laying down next to Tim, though not cuddling him. It felt too weird and intimate, for all he had just been literally inside of Tim. Tim blinked bleary eyes open, casting them around until he landed on Kon’s face. He smiled tiredly and reached out to tuck a sweaty lock of hair behind his ear.

A wet cloth hit the side of his face, making Kon jolt upright. Conner gave him a shit eating grin and Kon glared, “Wash up,” Conner said, “Going to sleep with jizz on your face is not something I’d recommend.”

Kon rolled his eyes, but cleaned the starting-to-dry come off of his face. A glass of water was presented to him next and he took a few gulps.

“The taste takes some getting used to,” Conner said, kneeling on the bed behind Tim and gently cleaning him, avoiding the sensitive areas as much as he could, “I gagged the first time.”

“Yeah?” Kon asked, using the cloth to wipe off his junk. The lube was stubborn, but he managed to get most of it off.

“Mm-hm,” Conner said, finishing cleaned Tim off and tossing the cloth away. He laid down next to Tim and cuddled into his back. Kon laid down facing them both, still a little insecure about being so close. Tim used the last of his energy to throw his arm around Kon before passing out.

Conner gave one last satisfied hum before closing his eyes and burying his nose into Tim’s hair, relaxing into sleep after only a few seconds. Kon watched over the two of them for another minute and felt his chest ache a little. He wondered if he’d ever get to experience the deep, intimate love they shared with each other. Deciding to worry about it another day, Kon closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn.


End file.
